Never Too Late
by Themessengers1
Summary: Fanfic to a song, I don't own anything in this story but the idea to write it


**Hey guys, this is a music fanfic thing, its my first and the song is Never too Late by Secondhand Serenade (DON'T OWN) and it's Final Fantasy XIII (DON'T OWN EITHER) It's little sad, kinda what I'm going through right now...please R&R I want to know i this is good**

* * *

><p>"I HOPE YOU TO BURN IN HELL!" Lightning had tears streaming down her face, Hope just stood there wide eyed and shocked that she said that too him. "Light…." Hope mumbled silently. "There's nothing left between us….it's over!" She went to the door sobbing and ran out, her pink hair damp around her face. Hope realized what he had done, and for the first time he hit the wall with his fist and cried. "Dammit!" He screamed.<p>

_I'm writing you  
>Cause there's nothing left here<br>for me to do_

**Hope**  
>I sat down at my desk and got out a pen to write to Lightning, telling her I was sorry…Our fight ended badly and I couldn't take the pain of losing her again….we were an on and off couple but, I was in love with her….and she<em> used<em> to love me. I don't know what's gonna happen between us anymore. She's given me so many chances, and I've blown every one of them.

_But please know that  
>I'm trying to make up<br>For my mistakes_

"I can't lose her again….not forever" I mumbled as I scrawled my handwriting furiously across the paper. I made so many mistakes, I never told her….how much I cared…or how long I've cared. To be honest…ever since we saved Cocoon, I've loved her. She's amazing and I can't tell her that now, since she hates me.

_And you're moving on  
>With guilty memories<br>But I was wrong  
>To ever test us<br>This broken road is more  
>Than I can take<em>

I felt like ending all I lived for, because without Lightning…..There's nothing left for me. I can't think clearly without her, I need her to breathe, I need her to function. Without her…..who am I?

_So this is the way that I'll tell you  
>That I'll leave you alone if you want me to<br>But I've had enough of this life alone  
>I'll give it up this time I know<br>I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
>There's nothing in this world I'd take above you<br>I'm dead inside  
>Bring me back to life<em>

**Lightning  
><strong>Why does he always start this? Why can't he see what he's done to me? Doesn't he notice all that I've been trying to tell him…That I love him? Sure I can't ever relax and I'm so mature… That's what I was taught being in the Guardian Corps. "Doesn't he get it?" I sat down in my car…two days after our fight and I saw something lying on top of my dash.

_I'll leave this note for you to read  
>So you won't forget that all I need is you<br>Is you_

It was from Hope….I shoved it in my pocket, feeling the tears climb their way up my throat until they were going to spill over my eyes. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "He's not worth all this crying…..I've given him enough chances already." I turned the key in the ignition and began to back out of my driveway, tears still refusing to stay in my system fall, and I head out to the park.

_And the world is not so clear anymore  
>Since the day that you walked right out that door<br>I knew all I need is you_

I cried so hard that I swerved while driving and I ran my car into a tree. My windshield shattered into a million pieces, I could feel them sink into my skin, blood and tears streamed down my body. I couldn't take the pain of losing Hope, and now I have to feel the glass sink into my body, I slowly felt everything turn sideways then go black. I…...was dead

_This is the way that I'll tell you  
>That I'll leave you alone if you want me to<br>But I've had enough of this life alone  
>I'll give it up this time I know<br>I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
>There's nothing in this world I'd take above you<br>I'm dead inside  
>Bring me back to life<em>

I felt my soul leave me, my pain slowly fading into nothing. I saw a bright light and a gate. I walked towards it, feeling the pain slowly dissolve as if it never existed.

_It's never too late to show you who I am  
>I know you want to love me<br>I know you understand that I could be your missing page_

**Hope**  
>I sat in the hospital, waiting for them to say that she was gonna make it…But she had lost so much blood; I gave all they would let me give. I would give all I had to see her smile, laugh, and breathe again. "Please….give me one more chance…That's all I'm asking" Hot tears ran down my face and I held my head in my hands, I can't lose her…not like this. I love her.<p>

_Bring me back to life  
>Bring me back to life<br>Bring me back to life  
>Bring me back to life<em>

**Lightning  
><strong>_I love you_… The words came into my mind, I was so close to the gate. They sounded like Hope. I turned around and screamed "Hope!" But no one was there, Just the little road I traveled, and it was empty. I turned back at the gates and wondered "Is this what I really want?" _I'm only asking for one more chance, to prove to you that I can be the one._ There's his voice again. I turned around and ran back down the path from which I came… Blinded by tears I slowly heard voices and machines beeping, I told myself that I could make it, _we_ could make it… "I love you too." I felt my eyes open and gasped, there were three doctors around me, and they smiled when I opened my eyes. "Welcome back Lightning." They left the room; I looked down at my arms and saw so many bandages.

**Hope**  
>I heard the doctors walk over to me and I braced myself for the worst "She's alright." I looked up, in pure shock… they let me into her room and I saw her smile when she saw me.<p>

_This is the way that I'll tell you  
>That I'll leave you alone if you want me to<br>But I've had enough of this life alone  
>I'll give it up this time I know<br>I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
>There's nothing in this world I'd take above you<br>I'm dead inside  
>Bring me back to life<em>

"Light" I mumbled, I felt more tears fall and land on her skin…I walked over to the bed and kneeled beside her. "Hope…..Listen-" she started talking but I cut her off "Did you read the note?" I saw her look change and she shook her head. "I wanted to but I didn't get the chance…" her head dropped "What did it say?" I saw a tear fall and I wiped her face. "I have it with me" I placed the paper in her hand and I saw her open it.

**Lightning**  
>I opened the note, ready to take whatever it said on it, no matter how much it might hurt me.<p>

'_Light, I need to tell you that I'm so sorry for pushing you. I know you can't help acting like you do, and I respect that. But don't give up on us just yet. I need one more chance and That's all I want…I can show you that I truly care about you, about us….But you have to give me the chance.'_

I knew I was crying again, I wanted to give him a chance….. No matter how much people didn't approve of us, it's my life…. And I chose who I love. "Hope, I love you." I saw him smile and he leaned in "I love you too Claire." He whispered before his lips met mine.


End file.
